


Everything is alright - 36 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [19]
Category: Auf Streife, Eisbrecher, Original Work, Poets of the Fall, Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Drabbles, Fluff, Hope, M/M, Slice of Life, Spring, short mention of every charcter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Series: The Unknown Below [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Everything is alright - 36 A.B.

As harsh as the winter was, so soft does spring seem to be now. The warm radiation covers the fields, the floating lands and everything it can touch. Wherever it comes, new flora flourishes and rises up. Animals come peeping out of their hideouts. People come outside too. Chattering, laughing.

\--

The Mother Ship has made a special break on a large meadow. In groups the passengers can go outside for a moment to take in the fresh air and enjoy the sun and the blue skies directly above them.

Jaska and Olli sit together underneath a tree. The taller man is testing out a new crafted guitar while Olli is tuning the old one. Markus and his kids join them. Recently, the bald farmer has picked up on music as well. Some of the Scavengers of the Mother Ship had brought back an old xylophone. But it worked so Markus tried his hand at it.

“You’re becoming pretty good,” Jaska smiled.

“Thank you.”

The trio plays music while some children run and dance around. Eventually some adults gather around the tree as well.

“Life isn’t that bad here,” Jaska muses.

Olli stops playing and nods. “Go on, continue. I just need to get something.” Slightly confused, the taller man keeps on playing while his partner goes through his backpack. He walks back with a smug grin on his face.

It makes the two fellow musicians stop for a moment.

“Maybe it can get better, today,” Olli declares. Then he gets down on one knee and reveals a cloth in his hand. “For you, Jaska. But only if you want to.” Then the blond unwraps the blanket. A glistening ring lays beneath. It brings the other guitarist to tears.

“Of course I want to!”

Before Olli can process it, his partner embraces him in a tight hug.

\--

A month without Escapists, makes the Protectors happy people. Just like the common folk, they can enjoy a bit of rest. Solomon’s group is enjoying some drinks on the upper deck that gives them a proper look onto the crowd in the meadow.

“T-the winter w-was harsh enough o-on us. Y-you’ve all w-worked well,” Solomon acknowledges and praises his team. He turns to the tallest blondie. “Especially you, M-Moritz. S-saved my ass a f-few times.”

“Does that mean I finally surpass you?” the taller man grins.

“D-don’t get t-too cocky. But I assume you’ll g-get your promotion from Keplinger soon.”

Moritz’s friends already congratulate him.

“Now if you e-excuse me. I still h-have something t-to do,” their leader declares before leaving the deck to go downstairs to the engine rooms.

“Y-you’re still working?” the Protector jokes when he sees his lover.

“No rest for the wicked, Sol.” Pjotr grins, wipes away some sweat before greeting the smaller man. They exchange a quick kiss before the Engineer wraps his arms around the other’s waist.

“I’ll have a break soon.”

“You d-deserved it.”

“Do they serve those cocktails upstairs?” Pjotr asks.

“Y-yes. For e-everyone,” Solomon promises.

An hour later and Pjotr is relieved from his duty. Engineer and Protector go back on deck to share a small moment together in each other’s arms.

\--

The Captain with his arms crossed is looking out on his people. They deserved this. After such harsh winter, this is a good way to unwind. Heavy footsteps are heard behind him, but the Captain already knows who it is.

“Rupert.”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Something wrong?”

“No. Just wanted to check in on you,” the Second in Command grins. He stands next to his boss and sighs.

“What do you see?” Alex asks.

“Our passengers.”

“And our _people_. They’re finally at peace again. I like it.”

Now Rupert swings an arm around the other man’s shoulder. “Yes. At peace. You should too, you feel tense.”

“You know, I’m the Captain? I must remain attentive.”

Rupert sighs at the stoic posture of his partner. He sneaks in a kiss before commenting: “But even captains need their moment of rest, of relaxation. And maybe I know the best way for that.”

That catches Alex proper attention. “Oh. I’ll see when I have time. How much do you need?”

“It can be quick. Or longer. Depends.”

“Good. Two hours.”

“I’ll see you in _my_ cabin.” Then the Second in Commands leaves and the Captain grins.

\--

Marko is walking down the port. There’s a fresh breeze and with every breath, Marko tries to take in as much air possible. A wonderful thing. He stops at a large billboard. In relief, he sets down all his baggage. He takes out a special ruler to take a few quick measurements. First he sits down and looks at his initial sketch. This will go on the billboard for reals. Once he’s done with the preparation, he rolls up his sleeves. He looks at his palm. The scars are still there. But they no longer bring the artist harm. Well, most of the time. He’s getting better every day.

And now he’s already pretty known for his drawings in Trash City.

Was it not for Karlus and Hob, he wouldn’t have been here. He’s grateful. Time to get this painting started. Marko feels it: there is a great summer coming.

\--

There’s a new lemonade on the market in Trash City. Jari is watching from the shadows. He’s pretty thirsty. The stand is crowded with humans, though. Suddenly he feels a presence behind him. It’s Gary.

“Go look?” the fellow Escapists asks.

Jari shrugs his shoulders. He takes Gary’s wrist. _I don’t know_. But then one of the people, a little girl, at the stand seem to notice the Escapists. The girl is waving at them, gesturing them to come closer. A bit hesitant, the two Escapists leave the comfort of the shadows. As expected, some humans evade them or gasp in shock. Others really don’t give a fuck.

“You guys looked thirsty too!” the girl immediately says.

The woman at the stand chuckles. “I could spare some drinks for you. Here, Sophie. Give this to them.”

The little girl claps in her hand before taking two glasses to Jari and Gary.

“Thank you,” Gary says.

“Aren’t you… Gary?” the woman suddenly says.

“Uh, yeah.”

“For being a famous Escapist here who struck deals with doctors, you’re pretty hidden,” the woman says. Then she eases a smile. “That’s alright. I get it. Name’s Grace. I run the main press here. Anyway, I’ll let you two to your devices.”

And with that Grace and the little girl tend to the other customers. Jari and Gary retreat to the alleyway.

“Nice people,” Jari murmurs before sipping some lemonade. It’s not very often that Escapists eat or drink normal consumables. But this drink is a delight.

\--

It must be already noon by the time Hob and Karlus awake. The night before was… interesting. Hob is sure he can feel his back crack when he tries to sit up. He grunts a bit and tries to look out of the window. A bright light falls inside the room. Damn it, they’ve overslept huh?

When he tries to get up, his partner grabs his wrist.

“Stay…”

“We have to get to work,” Hob chuckles but is easily convinced by Karlus.

“Work can wait. Let’s just… stay here for a bit longer?”

Hob rolls his eyes but then rolls back into bed. He kisses his partner’s forehead and then Karlus returns it with a proper kiss on the lips. They hug and the taller man throws the blankets over them so they’re in this snuggly cocoon.

“It’s gonna be a good day,” he mutters.

“You think so?” Hob whispers back.

Karlus nods. “Yes. Summer is almost near. I have a good feeling about it.”

\--

It’s a quiet day at the Temple of Nirvana. Provider Jani is checking in on some wounded Soothsayers. Those damn people from above, can’t be trusted around these holy entities.

“S-Snellman.”

“I’m here for you!” Jani quickly walks over to one bed. The Soothsayer in question had a shot to its leg. “You need some blood?” The Soothsayer nods.

The Provider is already rolling up a sleeve and taking out a sacred knife. A small cut will do this time. Every time, he watches in awe as the Soothsayer gets provided with his blood. It’s a certain thrill.

“Thank you.”

“I promise you, next year will be easier on you,” Jani promises. “Once you’re recovered, you can go your own way again.”

\--

When Miika Hakala crosses Cornelius’ path again, the two men go for a drink near the closest bar. Both had a rough winter. Over some beer, they share their wildest stories. Things that went wrong, things that were good.

“But I’ll recover,” Cornelius smiles over his glass.

The doctor nods. “Just like my patients. At least, I hope so. Else I’m a bad medic.”

“Nah, you’re a good man,” Cornelius counters with a pat on Miika’s back.

\--

The workshop is fully cleaned. New scrap has recently been brought in. old, useless shit got thrown out. All Wolves sit outside, enjoying the early sun as some of their gear is drying outside.

“Nothing beats a quiet, sunny day with a cool drink,” Matthew sighs. The others agree in silence.

“I hope business will continue to grow,” Charles mutters.

Thanks to the winter, they managed to almost sell every armour and weaponry they had. Soon, Falk and Roel should scavenge for new parts again.

“As long as there’s a chaotic wasteland, there will be clients,” Falk smirks.

“Well said. To a prosperous business!” Charles raises his glasses and his friends do the same.

“To a prosperous business!”

\--

And even in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, there’s still hope. There’s still kindness to be found in a world that was torn apart.

People will rebuild it. People will thrive in it. People will find meaning. Everything will be alright.


End file.
